House DeAngelis
The Noble House of DeAngelis was a prominent and influential Italian family of the 16th century. They had much influence all over Europe up until the end of the 21st century. Click here to see their family tree. Sigil & Colors The house sigil is composed of a waning crescent moon with evergreens sprouting from the lower rim. The use of lunar symbology can be traced back to mortal mythological tales in which Nox (commonly known as Nyx) was popularly worshiped as the Goddess of the Night; the waning shape comes from the desire to expel negativity from ones life and house. The three evergreen trees represent determination, stoicism, and immortality. The house colors are red and onyx, though argent embellishments may be painted and adorned during festivities or ceremonies, to draw connection to the night and moon. House Values Throughout the centuries, the DeAngelis house has established and enforced a number of laws that all members are expected to obey. There aren't many of these laws, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the clan’s inner workings. The laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from member to member. *Hunts should be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of properly. *Psionic-Krusnik hybrids are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence. *Dealing with Krusnik Vampirics, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited. This law was abolished in 2011. *False witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by imprisonment. *Hunting is forbidden in Milan, the town of residence of the clan. *The sire is responsible for his or her's newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. Disregarding this law is grounds for the banishment of both to the newborn and its sire. Throughout the centuries, many vampirics are brought into the household after these laws were established, and every new member was taught these laws by their sire. To this day, many members of the clan continue to obey the laws, despite their outdated nature. House Heirlooms Unlike many other covens and families, the DeAngelis' have a number of heirlooms that are both ornamental and functional. Rather than one ancestral object passed down the bloodline, each generation of pureborn DeAngelis members are granted two special gifts on the day of their birth; while they may have free access to both, they are not permitted to use their weapon outside of training until they come of age. Their ornamental heirlooms are most often colored red and silver as tribute to their house colors; likewise, the weapons they receive will be primarily black but may have silver and red embellishments. Background The House of DeAngelis was a prominent political dynasty, served as condottieri in the Italian Renaissance Wars, and for a time served as the governing rulers over Europe during the Mortal Mythical War. The family's prominence grew under Aisling DeAngelis in the Duchy of Milan during the late 16th century. The house was the second largest in Europe in the 16th and 17th centuries, seeing the DeAngelis gain political power in Milan— though officially they remained citizens rather than monarchs. Wealth & Influence Their wealth and influence initially derived from the textile trade. Like other signore families they dominated their city's government, they were able to bring Milan under their family's power, allowing for an environment where art and vampirism could flourish. They fostered and inspired the birth of the Italian Renaissance along with other families of Italy, such as the Rossetta. The DeAngelis Villa was one of the most prosperous and most respected institutions in Europe. There are some estimates that the DeAngelis family were the wealthiest family in Europe for a period of time. From this base, they acquired political power initially in Milan and later in wider Italy and Europe. Fall of a Dynasty Following the death of second husband Sebastian Veanata, the founder of the house, Lady Aisling DeAngelis, signed the coven over to her siblings Lorenza and Tomasso. In 1531, the family was made hereditary Dukes of Milan. In 1569, the duchy was elevated to a grand duchy after territorial expansion. Lady Lorenza DeAngelis was granted the title baronetess following her involvement in the Mortal Mythical War. The family continued to rule the Grand Duchy of Milan from its inception until 2114, with the death of Lady Aisling DeAngelis, when the estate was downgraded to a standard duchy once again. Legacy The biggest accomplishments of the DeAngelis have been in the sponsorship of art and architecture, mainly early and High Renaissance art and architecture. The DeAngelis were responsible for the majority of Florentine art during their reign. Their money was significant because during this period, artists generally only made their works when they received commissions in advance. There are currently four surviving pureborn members originating from the DeAngelis noble house: Lorenza, Tomasso, Eleanora, and Sabella DeAngelis. The former has been deemed unfit to gain any land or profit from the Duchy (as are her children), but all are welcomed to join as members of the council should they want. Members The House of DeAngelis produced two Popes of the Catholic Church: * Pope Clement VII (1523–1534) * Pope Pius IV (1559–1565) Members by bloodline include: * Lady Aisling DeAngelis (1480-2114) * Baronetess Lorenza DeAngelis (1474- ) * Tommaso DeAngelis, Duke of Milan (1474- ) * Eleanora DeAngelis (1515- ) * Sabella DeAngelis (2086- ) Category:Worldbuilding Category:Mythical Houses Category:Vampirics